


Lucky Thirteen

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Not a Crossover, charlie is adorable, thirteenth doctor reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Sam and Dean's little sister, Charlie, wakes them up one Sunday morning so they can watch the live announcement of the thirteenth Doctor with her. Dean doesn't know much of anything about Doctor Who, but his boyfriend does, so it's a good excuse to invite him over.





	Lucky Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinursa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinursa/gifts).



“Dean! Sam! Come ooooooon!”

 

“What is she going on about now?” grumbles Dean, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looks at the clock, then groans. “Dammit Charlie, it’s not even noon! On a Sunday!” He pulls the sheet back over his head.

 

Footsteps pounding on the stairs and then a fist banging on the door let him know that his little sister isn’t giving up easily. “Come on, Dean!”  Her footsteps fade a bit as she stomps down the hallway to Sam’s room, then bangs on his door and yells again, “You too, Sam! Get downstairs! Federer won! It’s almost time!”

 

Dean is wondering what language his little sister is speaking when his door opens and her freckled face peeks through the opening. Before she can speak he growls, “Twelve year olds should be banished from existence, Charlie.”

 

She giggles. “You can’t get me down, big brother. It’s almost time! Come on!” Before he can ask what on earth she’s talking about she bounces from the room and down the stairs.

 

He’s about to settle back into his bed when his phone chirps. A text from Cas.

 

_ \-- Did Charlie wake you up yet? -- _

 

He quickly responds.

 

_ \-- How did you know? -- _

 

*chirp*

 

_ \-- Wimbledon finished earlier than expected. The announcement of the thirteenth Doctor is imminent. -- _

 

Dean can't help but laugh.  _ That's what I get for having a nerd kid sister.  _ He grins.  _ And a nerd boyfriend.  _ He sends:

 

_ \-- Come over? You can help keep Charlie calm while she waits. Or I can keep both of you calm. ;) -- _

 

*chirp*

 

_ \-- Give me ten minutes. -- _

 

* * *

 

 

Thirteen minutes later the doorbell rings. Dean pushes himself away from the table and his just finished bowl of cereal. Sam look at him quizzically. “Cas,” Dean says. “He's as crazy as Charlie. They can nerd out together.” 

 

Sam nods dismissively. “I’ve never been able to figure out why the two of you are such good friends.” Sam says. “You’re such a jock. He’s such a...well, a nerd, like you said. He’s really much more like Charlie than like you.”

 

Dean is thankful he’s on his way out of the room so Sam can’t see his blush. He still hasn’t told Sam that he and Cas have been more than friends for about six months now. Sam is usually too observant for comfort, but he’s been wrapped up in his own stuff--AP classes, playing the lead in  _ Macbeth _ , and now a summer class at the local junior college--and Dean doesn’t know if he’s grateful or tired of keeping secrets.

 

His confusion about Sam disappears when he sees the blue eyed boy smiling at him on his front porch. “Dean,” Cas says. Dean smiles and chances a kiss. Cas pulls away after only a moment, and Dean is puzzled, then laughs as realization hits. “You’re anxious to find out about the new Doctor, aren’t you.” It’s not a question.

 

Cas smiles. “Busted. But you can kiss me later, I promise.”

 

Dean grins. “I’ll hold you to that…”

 

* * *

 

In the family room Sam sits at the coffee table surrounded by textbooks. “Sam. Live a little. It’s Sunday,” says Dean. 

 

Sam grunts. “Research. Ten page paper. Due Friday.”

 

“Ouch,” says Cas. “Didn’t you think of taking a break over the summer?”

 

“I’m trying to graduate early,” Sam says absently, completely focused on his book.

 

“Yeah, that’ll be great,” grumbles Dean. “Little brother graduating the same time as me…”

 

“Um, helloooooo,” interjects Charlie, hands on her hips. “I think we’re missing the big picture here. Biggest announcement of the year? New Doctor? Lucky thirteen?”

 

Dean reaches out to ruffle her already wild red hair, but she ducks away from his hand. “What are we all doing here anyway? Are we going to gather around your laptop and watch you click on ‘refresh’? It’s not like we can tune in to BBC One.”

 

Charlie makes a very unladylike noise. “Please. Piece of cake. Or,” she grins, looking at Dean, “maybe a piece of pie.” She attaches a few cables from her laptop to the tv, tap-tap-taps at the keyboard for about ten seconds, then shouts, “Yahtzee!” Sure enough, English accents are suddenly coming through the tv speakers, and Roger Federer’s smiling face fills the screen.

 

Dean looks at Charlie, eyes wide. “You are the scariest twelve year old I’ve ever seen.”

 

“And don’t you forget it,” she quips.

 

Cas, Dean, and Charlie settle onto the couch, but Charlie only sits for a few seconds before she jumps up and starts to pace. She nibbles on a thumbnail, tugs at her hair, and bounces on the balls of her feet, all while striding back and forth across the room. She looks at Cas, sitting calmly, and screeches, “How can you just sit there?!”

 

Cas grins and his eyes glint with mischief. “I was just like you when they announced Capaldi four years ago. When fourteen comes along someone will be asking you how you can be so calm.”

 

“I doubt that,” she grumbles. “And why does Capaldi have to go anyway? I love his gruff Scottish accent and his ‘attack eyebrows’!”

 

“He doesn't do hugs, he says. Except when he does,” adds Sam.

 

“Am I the only one who doesn't speak geek?” Dean asks.

 

“ _ Doctor Who  _ is all about change,” Cas says, pointedly ignoring Dean and answering Charlie instead. “The companions change, the Doctor regenerates, even the TARDIS gets redecorated. But the Doctor’s heart and hope endure. He is always a madman in a box, and he always saves the day.”

 

Charlie freezes, mouth agape, then flings herself at Cas, wiping away tears. “Thank you, Castiel,” she blubbers into his shoulder. Dean meets Cas's eyes over the top of Charlie’s head. “Thank you,” he mouths. Cas smiles. 

 

Sam clears his throat. “I hate to break up this little, uh, whatever this is, but I think something is happening,” he says. 

 

Charlie immediately focuses all her attention on the scene unfolding on the tv, lush and green. A hooded figure walking through the woods. A hand. A key. The sound of the TARDIS. The hood is pushed back…

 

Charlie screams. 

 

“A girl! A girl! The Doctor is A GIRL!!!!” She leaps and dances through the room, high-fives Cas then pumps her fist in the air then climbs onto the coffee table--unmindful of Sam's schoolwork--just to turn and dive at Dean, tackling him in a tangle of arms and legs and red hair. He yelps and she giggles and jumps up to run and dance some more. “The Doctor is a GIRL!” she shouts again. She runs back to Dean, kisses him on the cheek, and says, “Finally!”

 

“So you’re happy, then?” asks Dean with a straight face.

 

Charlie fake punches him in the shoulder. “Duh. Twelve dudes. Well, thirteen, really, with the War Doctor. Over fifty years. It’s about time!”

 

“I think this is going to be great,” says Cas with a smile.

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe we have to wait until Christmas to actually see her in action! That’s over six months!” moans Charlie.

 

Dean stands up. “That’s our cue, Cas. Let’s get out of here before she ropes us into making a countdown calendar.”

 

As they climb the stairs they hear Charlie yell, “You know you can’t get out of watching it with me, big brother!”

 

Dean laughs. He knows. Charlie always gets what she wants.

 

* * *

 

“It’s nice to be alone,” Cas says softly, twining his fingers with Dean’s.

 

Dean kisses him softly. “Yeah,” he says.

 

They sit on the floor against Dean’s bed, stretching their legs into the long rectangle of sunlight splashed across the floor.

 

“Are you ever going to tell Sam about us?”

 

Dean groans.  _ He wants to talk about this  _ now _? _

 

“It’s not--I’m not ashamed or anything, you know that. I mean, Charlie knows. Mom and Dad know. Sam’s just...he gives me a hard time about  _ everything _ . And now he’s taking all these extra classes, so we’re  _ both  _ going to be seniors in the fall…” Dean trails off, not really sure where he was going with the thought anyway. He just knows that he wants Sammy to be okay with this.

 

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand. “I know. I mean, I understand. It’ll work itself out eventually. I just don’t like sneaking around when I’m here, you know?”

 

Dean nods.

 

“Oh, Michael says hi, by the way. He called last night. He asked if you’re starting on the team this fall; he’s going to be in town for a few weeks and wants to come see you play.”

 

Dean grins. He plays forward on their school’s soccer team. “Hell yeah I’m starting. I’ve been practically killing myself all summer to get ready for the season.

 

Cas runs a hand up Dean’s arm. “Mmm. I can see that,” he practically purrs.

 

Dean groans and pulls Cas onto his lap. He falls into those blue eyes as their lips crush together, both of them hungry for the other.

 

Cas’s fingers are twisted in Dean’s hair when the door opens and they hear, “Can you two do something with Charlie? She’s bouncing around like a pinball, and I re--” Sam comes to sudden stop, mouth hanging open, when he sees the two boys attached at the lips.

 

“Oh,” says Sam, after an awkward pause. “Well. That explains a lot. You two make a lot more sense as boyfriends. This been going on long?”

 

Dean is too relieved by Sam’s easy acceptance to answer. Cas says, “A little over six months. We’re sorry we kept it from you. You had so much going on, with school and the play and all, we didn’t want to cause you any distress.”

 

Sam snorts. “You really think  _ this _ ,” he gestures at them, “is distressing? You should see Charlie right now. I’m concerned for my safety for the next six months. And for my school work. Seriously. Do you think maybe you two could take her out for ice cream or something? Or, I don’t know, take her to the park and make her run outside? I’m never going to get my paper written at this rate.”

 

“She’s not a puppy, Sammy,” says Dean, laughing.

 

“Don’t call me Sammy,” says Sam automatically.

 

“I’m always going to call you Sammy,” says Dean.

 

“I know,” sighs Sam.

 

Dean pulls Sam into a tight hug. “Thanks, Sammy…”

 

When they’re done, Cas puts his arm around Dean. “We’ll be down in a minute, Sam. Tell Charlie we’ll take her to the mall to see if we can find her a sonic screwdriver.”

 

Sam grins as he turns to walk down the stairs. “Are you trying to become her favorite brother?” he calls over his shoulder, laughing.

 

When Sam is gone Cas turns to Dean. “Feel better?”

 

Dean nods. “I guess we should thank Charlie. And maybe the Doctor too.” He smiles, then adds, “I guess thirteen really is lucky after all.”

 

Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s lips. He can’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post by starsinursa, who reminded me that Charlie would have been way excited by the announcement of Jodie Whittaker as the thirteenth Doctor. It made me sad (and angry!) that she missed it...so I made her live. :)


End file.
